Many composite parts (e.g., carbon fiber products, such as aircraft wings) are manufactured via vacuum bag manufacturing processes. Using these techniques, layers/plies of constituent material are laid-up to form a laminate and pressed against a forming tool by a vacuum bag. The vacuum bag applies pressure to contour and consolidate the layers against the surface of the forming tool. The laminate may further be cured, ensuring the formation of a suitably shaped composite part.
For composite parts that exhibit a complex geometry, it is difficult to design forming tools that adequately support a laminate before and/or during forming (e.g., so that the laminate does not droop during forming), and also enable the laminate to achieve a complex shape during the forming process. Hence, composite part designers continue to seek out enhanced techniques to form composites.